


PINEing

by BakedPotato



Series: Ficmas [2]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Reality, can you believe it, nerds and Christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedPotato/pseuds/BakedPotato
Summary: Adventures of Dan and Phil: Christmas Tree Edition





	

“Are you _actually_ suggesting we get a _pink Christmas tree_?”

  
Phil turned his head to face Dan, who was stood behind Phil’s chair, a look of utter confusion written on his face. Phil’s laptop was stood open in front of them, displaying said pink tree in all its glory.

  
“Why not? I think it’d be festive.”

  
Dan looked genuinely offended by the statement. “Wha- Phil, pink Christmas trees are the exact opposite of _everything_ festive. It’s like- the anti-Christmas.”

  
Phil chuckled. “What do you suggest then? Maybe a black tree, to match your precious _aesthetic_ ,” he said teasingly.

  
“Even black would be a more festive color than that thing.”

  
“Merry Christmas to you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up with a green tree, courtesy of Phil’s mum insisting they have a ‘proper Christmas’. The only problem: it had to be assembled.

  
After days of “we’ll do it tomorrow”s and one particularly annoyed “Christmas is just a concept”, Phil managed to drag Dan into the living room to assemble the damn thing.

  
That was how Dan ended up with two oddly shaped branches in his hand, watching as Phil scavenged through the box for the manual he _just knew_ was in there.

  
“Found it!” Phil said, pulling out a packet from the box.

  
“What the fuck.”

  
“What?”

  
“That thing is thicker than a snicker.”

  
“I think you mean _thicc_.”

  
“I hate you.”

  
“You love me and you know it,” Phil said, flipping through the manual. After a silence filled with nothing but a few puzzled looks from Phil’s end, the man sighed, dropping the papers onto his lap.

  
“What?” Dan asked.

  
“It’s in Spanish.”

 

* * *

 

 

“No.”

  
“You can’t just flat out say _no_ , Phil.”

  
“I think I can, Mr. Pink Tree.”

  
“This is different! It’s aesthetic.” Dan crossed his arms, fully prepared to pester Phil until he got his way.

  
His way, being black ornaments for the tree. Phil had proposed they do red and green, but the moment they’d walked into the Christmas aisle Dan had made a beeline for the least colorful thing there.

  
“Seriously? I thought you wanted it to look nice.” Phil tried to hold his side of the argument, but Dan could tell he was already beginning to cave.

  
Something Dan used to his advantage. “But _Philly_ , you said we would pick them out together,” Dan said, draping his arms around Phil’s neck. “Plus, I’ll make it worth your while.”

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Yeah.” Dan leaned in to whisper in Phil’s ear. “I’ll do your laundry, for a _whole week_.”

  
“Hot.”

  
Dan stepped back. “ _Please_?”

  
Phil looked down, then at the ornaments, then back at Dan. “Fine. But we’re getting glittery silver ones too and you can’t stop me.”

  
“I can deal with that.”

  
Phil smiled. “Have fun with your laundry, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dan! I need your extension cord!”

  
“Why?” Dan yelled back from the bedroom.

  
“The tree lights aren’t long enough!”

  
“But I use it to charge my phone!”

  
“You can do that without it, just give me the bloody cord!”

  
“Fine!” Dan walked into the room a moment later, cord in hand. He bent down, helping Phil plug in the lights. It was too bright to see them at the moment, but Phil had insisted on plugging them in so they wouldn’t be scrambling later.

  
“Is that all you wanted?” Dan asked.

  
“Uh, yeah. What are you doing in there anyway?”

  
“Your laundry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phil grabbed two mugs from the kitchen counter, bringing them into the living room and handing one over to Dan. He settled in next to the other man, ready to relax for the night when he remembered something.

  
“Hold on a moment.” Phil set his tea down, walking over to plug in the tree lights before returning to curl up next to Dan once again.

  
Phil smiled, turning to face Dan. “What do you think?”

  
Dan chuckled. “You know, as much of a pain as it was, it doesn’t look half bad.”

  
And it really wasn’t half bad. The tree- while not perfectly assembled- stood upright, and oddly enough looked fairly close to a real tree. It was decked in strategically placed black ornaments, which actually looked quite nice, though Phil would never admit it. The silver ones hadn’t made the cut, but the warm glow provided by the lights wrapped around the tree gave it enough life that neither minded the lack of color. It felt like _their_ tree, and something about that put a warm feeling in Phil’s chest.

  
Phil smiled, still looking at Dan. “Well, I think it’s beautiful.”

  
“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

  
“Oh, and the tree looks nice too.”

  
“I hate you.”

  
“You love me. And I love you right back.”

 

 

 


End file.
